Talk:Calcabrina
i killed this nm today as thf75/rng37 (nm scouting) and got an malebolge mandral item descripton says "a hellishly warped mandrel said to have the power to twist its possessors soul." NM seemed to have signifigant TP regen as it used berserk as its only tp move every 10-20secs it also seems to have a mild bloodweapon effect for a short duration after each use of berserk tp move it opend fight with a berserk > blood weapon combo suprised me it took me down to 70% hp i swapd in boxers mantle and had to call npc cause it hits kinda hard 147 opening hit then 80-90's rest of fight used lvl 69 soothing npc as cure5 spam but it seemed to have realitvly low hp a single danceing edge took out 30% roughly of its hp i didnt see it spawn i op'd into glacier wide scan and saw funny name mobed so i checked it out. i couldnt find any info as for what this item is used for so i thought i'd add my exeperince today here. my pc is down playing on ps2 or else i'd also have a pic of the item writing this comment from my wii >< someone whos better familar with wiki can add in info to main page of nm if they so wish. written by Tace of Carbuncle. Solo'd on Whm/Nin. Easy kill with shadows and stoneskin. Got hit once for 85dmg, crit for 150dmg. Has additional effect HP drain which only proc'd on the 85 hit for 30HP. All others did 0 from the stoneskin. Hexa did 892 and 1065. As stated above it only did Berserk for TP move. Para and slow both stuck. Tsuzee from Garuda. rediculously easy solo as BLM/WHM, doing about 5000 points of damage in 4 nukes was overkill. Possibly immune to bind? I casted bind once in 289 enfeebling skill and Hyorin obi (double ice weather at the time) and was resisted. Didn't bother to try again, since the first nuke did so much damage I just stood still and nuked away. Ate through Blink, but never broke through capped Stoneskin. Low accuracy, as the NM missed 8 out of 15 melee attack rounds. - Sovereign of Diabolos :*NM is quite easy. Killed by 75NIN/37THF. Took about 20 seconds and did not hit me once. Blade: Jin took off about 35% of his life. Only TP move used seemed to be Berserk but he used about 4 times in 20 seconds. Did not hit me once. :* Super easy solo as 61 war/nin. Aryden 10:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Solo'd on 75PLD/WAR Stayed alive almost ran out of MP, Straight forward fight though OneWingedAngelo1 05:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) solo 75 WHM/NIN morgenstern/Kraken club .. reverend mail etc etc. 3 hexa strike = dead. hp drain not that potent. most it hit me for was 29 hp drain. Jado818 05:26, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo 58RDM/29NIN. It had already popped at Fei'Yin entrance, so I kited around the broken pillar to the west. Gained 80 EXP. I'm not sure of the EXP Calculation for it, but I'd guess it was around Lv.56~57 (not the 62 listed). The NM lost aggro very easily from kiting round the pillar, this provided plenty of chances to rebuff in the event it was needed. Blizzard II landed unresisted for 206 Damage using INT+7, Moldavite Earring and Aquilo's Staff. Failed to land Gravity and Bind at least 3 times each, with 203 Enfeebling Magic (Capped Enfeebling, Layqa Seraweels + 4 Enfeebling Merits) and HQ Staves. On the rare occasion a hit got through Stoneskin & Utsusemi, I was hit for 110~160 (No PDT- at this point). The entire fight lasted around 17 minutes. --†Hitetsu 09:53, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Tried to fight this thing as 58RDM/29BLM. Started out with Gravity, which was resisted (it was Ice Day, though...I was impatient!). Took out my stoneskin in 2-3 hits. Barely escaped to Fei'yin. Soloed this guy as 62thf/nin wasn't bad since he misses a lot and I had some bloody bolts. had 175 evasion skill he hit me three times for ~175-215 damage each time. Estimated level seems pretty accurate, it yields no exp to a lvl 75 so its def <57. Incredibly weak, didnt even burn through 4 shadows before it died. Solo'ed as 69DRK, almost lost, using Drain + Drain II whenever possible. Engaged with Blood Weapon and sneak attack. Gave 53 exp, so maybe the level is higher. Finished battle with less than 100 hp. --BexMithra 14:00, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Just killed this at (G-9) on the cliff above the tower, as opposed to tower level as the map indicates...so there may be more spawn points than those listed on main page.--Birdman1nonly 05:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC)